


Chimera

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Implied Relationships, OC, Otherkin, delusional, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Riko talks about Chika's recent development of doing something similar to Yoshiko.





	Chimera

  
Chimera.  
That was the name Chika wanted to be called...  
After that one sleepover she had with Yoshiko.

"I am tranquil, yet I am fierce! I am the alpha, and the omega! I am nature's greatest sin! And humanity shall know my name! Chimera, let the name be screamed in agony yet adoration as I soar through the lands!"

I'm getting tired of it...I don't mind Chika playing around like Yoshiko does, but this has gotten out of hand...her hygenie became her least priority, she tried to die her hair but failed horribly, puts on way too much mascara, which ends up covering her entire face in streams as she cries at every minor mishap that happens...which wouldn't be a problem either, if not for the huge and scary laugh she combines it with...

It started out as a joke for her.  
"This roleplay stuff seems fun!"  
Dressed in black, talked like "Yohane", that's when I still laughed about it.  
Then...with all other things I mentioned...  
The alcohol problem...  
We're not old enough to drink! And she keeps drowing in liquor with Yoshiko!  
P-please Chika...y-you're scaring me!

**Author's Note:**

> So...this started out as a joke edit of Chika I made, and got out of hand. I decided to give her a little backstory, maybe I will even use Chimera in other fanfictions! By the way I'm not sure how serious this is...


End file.
